


The Sun In His Head is His Crown

by ppacespearb



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Me desculpa Letícia, Swords, don't know what else to tag, give me a chance, seo changbin is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb
Summary: When people all around the kingdom spoke about the king’s beauty, Juyeon always thought that was some kind of overstatement, however looking at him, in person, face to face.People weren’t overreacting at all.King Hwang was gorgeous.His blond, straight hair attached perfectly in silver pins, carefully below the golden crown, he had tiny snake eyes, dark as north woods, his pouty heart shaped lips were red as north apples. It was like admiring a painting made by the best artist that someone could possibly find. Juyeon questioned reality for a few moments, peering at the man sitting on the throne, holding his breath without even noticing it.“Someone cut off your tongue over the night, my Lord?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	The Sun In His Head is His Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicorobinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobinnn/gifts).



> Songs rec:  
> Snake Eyes and Beloved by Mumford and Sons  
> Queendom and Warrior by Aurora  
> Hesitade by Stone Sour

The heat of the sun in his cheeks made him curl up, nuzzling and finding some shadow in the curve of the man’s neck laid down by his side. He heard some soft mumbling. 

“My prince.” Changbin said a little bit louder, not enough to disturb his Highness’s sleep. “We need to wake up.” He whispered, squeezing the king’s bare waist. “Duty calls, my prince.” The knight moved a little, his hand ending in the blonde man’s strands, putting it behind his ears, Bin left a peck in his forehead. “Come on.”

“I wish I was still a prince.” Hyunjin murmured, eyes still close, he ghosted his nose in Changbin’s chin. “I wish you were still only mine.” 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Jinnie.” The knight smirked. “Is not like you didn’t know where you were putting your head on.” 

“You’re the one putting your head-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, for lord's sake.” Changbin held back a giggle. “Come on, you seem to be pretty awake, making jokes already...”

The thing was. 

Hyunjin was a king. 

And it was definitely not by his own choice. 

His father was dead for two months now, Hyunjin was next in the line of succession, the Kingdom of Miroh loved their new king, he was gentle, sweet, pure in heart and soul. 

It was a perfect scenery, a true perfect fairytale. 

But the so-called Perfect King was so perfect for his people that he spent all the fucking crown’s gold feeding the poor and underdogs. 

_ Perfect. _

Not for the rest of the nobles watching that.

The door knocked, making Changbin jump from the king’s bed, looking quickly for his clothes, putting them in the fastest way he could. 

“Who is it?” Hyunjin stretched, not caring about how those behind the door would react after seeing him in such a situation with his guard. They should be already used to the young King's behavior. 

Hyunjin liked his knights a lot.

Yeah, in plural. 

“Your Majesty.” His counselor, Felix, a kind man with his face covered in freckles, was at the door. “Sir Changbin…” He also bowed for the knight, watching the man’s ears turn red in embarrassment. “I’m sorry to interrupt, my king, but…” He prepared himself for a tantrum. “The Lee family is coming.” 

“What?” 

Hyunjin was wide awake now, blood boiling in his veins. 

Remember the nobles watching Hyunjin being the most awesome King that the kingdom has ever had? For the poor and underdogs?

Well, they didn’t like it at all. 

A rumour spread through the whole Miroh, they were saying that Queen Hwang wasn’t faithful to her King, and the actual young King wasn’t the true heir. These words grew as weeds in a huge wood. South and North noble families started to contest the legitimacy of the one sitting on the throne. 

And it sounded like a rebellion.

.

.

.

“I don’t wanna know about those savages coming to my kingdom. I’m sorry, Felix, I know that you and your brother are related to them. But, what are they thinking? They are not coming to visit, this is an insult. I won't let them go through the gates.” The King was dressed in his  well-embellished dark tunic with gold stripes, in the right side of the surcoat it carried the emblem of the Hwang family. His silver hair was carefully pulled back with the heavy crown falling a little on his forehead. 

Hyunjin hated it. 

He hated the crown, he hated being a King.

Nonetheless, he loved his people.

“My son. I know how much you’re frustrated with all of it, but we can solve this with a kind conversation. I’m sure that Lord Lee will-”

“Mom, I’m sorry, I don’t need to explain myself to any north savages, I don’t need to explain your loyalty to my dad to anyone, these shit heads should be charged for treason!” 

“Hyunjin!” The queen’s eyes got wide, she was exasperated by her son’s words. 

“Your Majesty…” Felix tried to calm down their nerves, feeling the delicate situation. He was the younger counselor, and the king’s best friend. “We all know that your actions were made by heart. We, and the whole Miroh Circle, know your kindness, but the crown bank is broken. We need to-”

“Tax the nobles, break the brothels, take gold from those who no longer need it.” Hyunjin tried to straighten out his own crown over his head, wanting to throw it away. 

“My king…” Jaebom wasn’t that old, but he was on the board since the beginning of Hyunjin's father's reign. “We tried to, and this was the cause of those rumors. That’s why Lord Lee is coming.” 

Hyunjin contemplated the room, staring at nothing.

“So let him come. Let these savages come. I’m gonna teach them a lesson.”

.

.

.

“My Lord.” The skinny man bowed, then sitting beside his superior, lifting his bow over his feet. They were camping near a village, the others who accompanied them had probably already found a tavern. “We’re almost getting to Miroh Circle. The king must have already heard of our arrival.”

“Do you believe it, Changmin?” 

“What, my Lord?” The hunter frowned, trying to get what the red haired man meant. 

“That he is not the legitimate king?” 

Lee Juyeon was young, not as young as the new king, but he was. He and his brother were also the last in the line of succession in the great Lee family, taking care of the north for almost a year already. When the notice of the King’s death spread through the kingdom, Juyeon stayed quiet in his place, paying his condolences from distance, letting his minor cousins in Miroh Circle provide the formalities to the crown. 

Things were nice and sweet in the north, Juyeon loved the north. The snow, nature, the giant boar races. The crown never paid much attention on that side of the kingdom, so he never paid much attention to the crown either. 

However, when a crow arrived, recommending a meeting between all noble leaders, Juyeon didn’t like the hint that there was a traitor sitting on the throne. 

The young Lord of the North was a relaxed and sweet guy, but also sick for justice. 

His father didn’t die for the crown to a traitor be on the throne. 

So he was the first one to march to the south and ask for explanation. 

“I don’t know, Juyeon.” Changmin snapped the man for his thoughts. “These west nobles didn’t seem satisfied with the way the king is conducting the things there, but we can’t let them take care of a rebellion without seeing the truth.” 

“Yeah.” Juyeon sighed. “But, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to be the first ones contesting the new king when the north isn’t being even noticed.”

“That’s what you get for listening to Hyunjae, my lord.” 

Lee slipped his fingers through his own hair, watching the woods. 

“But now we can’t back off.” 

.

.

.

Juyeon watched the knights form a line in front of the castle gate, one of them, the short one, came in his direction. Lee got off his horse, signaling for all his hunters to do the same. He could hear Haknyeon and Changmin sighed loudly, but they left the back of their wild boars. 

The Knight was pretty small in height matters, but he was built like a cannon, with large shoulders and thick arms, his gaze was cold, Lord Juyeon almost shivered just looking at him. 

The King’s best Knight. The King’s right arm. 

Seo Changbin. 

“Hello, my Lord, did you have a good trip?” The tone of his sentence was not receptive at all, Changbin's hand remained on the sword's scabbard resting on his waist. “I’m afraid that we don’t have a place on our stables to… these…” He made a move with his chin, meaning the two wild boars. The creatures seemed to understand what he said, grunting loudly, stomping the ground. Changbin remained unexpressive. “But, I don't think you intend to stay long, anyway, do you, my Lord?” The formality slipping through his tongue like an obligation. 

“First of all.” Juyeon didn’t have time to answer the knight appropriately because Hyunjae, his adviser and brother, was taking the lead in the speech. “We were hoping to receive a warm welcome from the King…” He analyzed Changbin from head to toe. 

“Did you really expect that our highness would be the first to welcome you?” Seo almost laughed at that. “You all had a pretty high self confidence for a bunch of savages.” He tightened the scabbard of his sword, waiting for a reaction.

“You…”

“Hyunjae.” Juyeon finally managed to speak. “I’m sorry about that, Sir…”

“Seo.” 

“Sir Seo. I’m sorry about my brother's behavior, he’s just too excited to meet the young King.” Even though he was calm, his empty expression showed the discomfort of being there, and especially, having to deal with these people. “I’m sure the King is very busy, so me and my savage people will need a place to stay as well and I heard that you’re great hosts.” Of course, he couldn’t help provoking.

Changbin kept his cold gaze, pressing his lips together, facing the lord until one of his men came closer. 

“Will you keep looking at us like this, creep? The king’s best knight doesn't have anything better to do? If you’re trying to intimidate us, you’re failing. Guess what, savages don’t get intimidated by a short guy with a fancy sword.” 

“Hak-”

The sound of a blade cutting through the air made Juyeon catch his breath.

Changbin’s sword was right in Haknyeon’s neck, leaving a tiny cut on his skin, red blood dripping over. 

“Listen carefully, freak.” All the swords seemed to be being drawn from their scabbards. Tension was taking over the place. Changbin spoke between his teeth, almost groaning. “You’re not in North anymore, you’re not in your small forest with happy fairies or any other dumb thing that you do in that fucking place, so… I would keep my tongue right in my mouth if I were you, ‘cause I wouldn’t like to have it pulled out in the middle of the night.”

“Changbin.” 

Another knight came, this one was not much taller then Seo, however he was just built as him, he had a cool expression, a cute dimple in one of his cheeks and dark purple hair. He put his hand on Changbin's shoulders, trying to move him away from the other man. 

“Let’s just chill a bit, huh?! That’s not how we treat our guests, Bin.” He had a warm smile. 

How could someone have a warm smile in this situation? 

_ South people were weird. _

Changbin didn’t answer, backing off, putting his sword down. 

“Don’t tell me to chill when they’re mocking us, Chan.” He spat on the floor, looking at Juyeon again. “Make yourself comfortable, my Lord.” Smirking. “The members of the court will direct you to your quarters. The king will meet you tomorrow morning.” 

.

.

.

“You fucking what?”

“Felix, they were…” 

“No, Changbin. We already have a madcap king, we don’t really need the only person that can hold him egging on.” Felix was almost tearing up in frustration. 

“Hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here, I'm still here.” 

They were at the King’s chambers, Hyunjin was drinking his wine, trying to forget about his duties, the guests that barely arrived and were already putting the crown in trouble, but not by his fault this time.

“The Queen will freak out.” His counselor sighed, almost giving up on his life. Being the advisor of a King that never wanted to be a King was a true nightmare. “I know that you can’t keep your dick in your pants, but at least keep your sword, for gods’ sake!” 

The King’s eyes widened, never hearing something like that coming from Felix. He couldn’t resist laughing. 

“Oh my, am I interrupting something between you two?” Hyunjin giggled, feeling the stress aurea rising in the middle of them. 

“Shut up, Hyunjin.” Changbin hissed, rolling his eyes.

“Wow, that’s how you treat your king?” 

“Sorry, but you are not behaving like one at the moment.” The knight gazed at him. 

“Lix, my angel, my best friend and the true right hand of the king.” King Hwang ignored his buffed guard. “Talk to your cousins. You and Minho know them, just ask for an apology and leave it to me, tomorrow I’ll be the best king that they ever had the pleasure to meet.” 

“Your favorite knight almost slash the throat of Haknyeon, one of the favorites of Lord Juyeon’s hunters.” Felix massaged his own temple. “I really don't know what Minho and I can do about it.” 

“I heard that this Lord is very kind in a certain aspect.” Jisung spoke for the first time. “I was watching him, I think it’s true, he just seems to want to leave soon...” 

“So why is he even here?” 

“They wouldn't be here if you had listened to your mother and me.” Felix’s face was bright red, he was really angry, and at this point he was also desperate. He knew that the intentions of the young king were valid, never, in that kingdom, they had someone that put the people's interests over the politician and power ones. 

But that’s not how the crown survives. 

Goodness and kindness never won a battle. 

Gold and weapons won it. 

Except that no one could put this on the new king’s head.

“I’m really tired right now, can we just end this discussion?” Hyunjin yawned, putting his blond strands behind his ears. “I didn’t fuck up this time, I’m trying to do the right thing for once, so let’s just call it off, do whatever you think will assuage the meeting tomorrow.” He fanned the air. 

None of his men answered, just bowed and mumbled, he saw Felix’s tired eyes roll, Hwang almost felt pity for him. 

“Channie.” He cleared his throat, before the last man shut the door. “Can you stay please?” 

“Of course, my King.” Chan turned back, already knowing what was expecting him. He pretended not to notice Changbin's annoyed look, shutting the door behind him. “I thought you were tired.”

Hyunjin got up from where he was, walking over to the knight, putting both hands on his cheeks. "I am. That's why I need something to relax." His lips ghosting Chan’s forehead and nose. 

“Yeah, you only choose me when you want to cuddle, huh?” The guard teased, hands embracing the king’s skinny waist, pulling him closer, mouth sliding thought Hyunjin’s neck. “Changbin will be mad.” 

“Oh, don’t mind it.” Jin smirked. “I think that Felix will take care of him. He always takes care of everything.” 

.

.

.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Juyeon jumped, startled by the guard's sudden appearance.  _ This is Chan _ , he remembered. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, sir. I got lost.” He giggled, scratching the back of his neck. “I was looking for a way out to the gardens.”

If it was any other person Chan would doubt about it, but that guy really seemed lost. 

“You can follow me, if you want, I can show you the way out, my Lord.” He straightened his clothes, trying to cover the hickeys and love bites all around his neck and chest, feeling the heat coming to his ears. 

As much as he tried to hide it, Juyeon could perceive the knight’s situation.  _ So the rumors about the king were true. _ He bit his bottom lip following Chan from behind. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Lord Juyeon.” The man spoke, slowing his pace. “And I would keep my mouth and eyes shut if I were you.” He didn’t face Lee. “I know that your first impressions of the south weren’t the best ones and you should keep them. ‘Cause this is how things work here, you’re not at home anymore, and you should take care if you want to come back.”

.

.

.

When people all around the kingdom spoke about the king’s beauty, Juyeon always thought that was some kind of overstatement, however looking at him, in person, face to face. 

_ People weren’t overreacting at all. _

King Hwang was gorgeous. 

His blond, straight hair attached perfectly in silver pins, carefully below the golden crown, he had tiny snake eyes, dark as north woods, his pouty heart shaped lips were red as north apples. It was like admiring a painting made by the best artist that someone could possibly find. Juyeon questioned reality for a few moments, peering at the man sitting on the throne, holding his breath without even noticing it. 

“Someone cut off your tongue over the night, my Lord?” 

Even his voice produced sound notes in perfect pitch.

“Your Majesty, may I ask your permission to speak... My brother, he is not the one who usually deals with political issues in our region, despite being the one in charge.” Hyunjae took sides in silence of the stagnant man beside him, he walked two steps next to the throne. 

“If the North’s responsable isn’t able to talk for himse-”

“I’m sorry, your Majesty.” Lee Juyeon cleared his throat. “It is a pleasure that you’re welcoming us, and we didn't come with the intent to bother you.” He locked his gaze with the king’s snake eyes. “But, the nobles are a bit concerned about how you have dealt with some situations.” 

“What kind of situations?” Hyunjin raised his perfect eyebrows.

“What have you been spending the crown money on?” Hyunjae interfered again.

The king laughed. A genuine laugh, he needed time to recover himself, cleaning some fake tears in his skinny cheeks. 

“I assure you, my Lord, that it has not been in fancy swords for my knights.” The smile faded away, his voice was cold, almost causing a shiver in Juyeon’s spine. “What I do with the gold of the crown is none of your northern business. I’m afraid that you need a better excuse to be here, real excuses, and not false accusations disguised as questions. You have not traveled this far for this, Lord Juyeon.”

The silence was overwhelming. It feels like the atmosphere was closing around everyone inside the throne room, it was possible to hear a fly flapping wings and each breath of Juyeon’s man.

“I’m here cherishing the security of our kingdom, your Majesty, and I don't want to take sides with people who have questioned the integrity of whoever is sitting on the throne.” The youngest Lee resumed his speech.

“Are you questioning the integrity of who is sitting on the throne right now, Lord Lee Juyeon?” Hyunjin stood up. Watching all the men tensed at the act, including his own. “Would you like to know what it's like to be king, Lord Juyeon?” He walked slowly down the marble steps that led to the throne. One by one. “Are you questioning the integrity of who is sitting on the throne ‘cause you want to be in the throne, Lord Juyeon?” His voice’s tone dropped the closer he got to the other man. “You also have a pretty face, a crown would suit you well.”

Even though Hyunjin was a few inches shorter, it was impossible not to be intimidated by his close presence. The king's breath almost tickled Juyeon's nose. 

“I’m no-”

“Why don’t you try, huh? To be the king? Can you handle the weight of the crown?”

“Your Majesty…” 

“Listen.” Hyunjin moved away from the north Lord, glancing each face in that room. “Let me introduce you to the new king.” He took the gold piece from his head. “Starting today, you will be welcoming your new king.” He came closer to Juyeon again, letting the crown slip through his fingers, placing it on the man's short red hair. “Long live to the King Juyeon.” 

.

.

.

It had been fifteen days since Hyunjin had abandoned the crown. He and his trusty staff took refuge in Seo family castle, not so far from the capital, but far enough. The Seo family was the second most powerful family in Miroh kingdom, they were not royalty at all, but they were the most rich nobles overseas. The Queen and Lady Seo were great friends, that’s why Seo Changbin was Hyunjin’s body guard ever since, they were raised together, Hwang and Seo families shared a lot of secrets and deals, Hyunjin knew he could count on them when he decided to commit the greatest madness ever seen. 

  
  
  


He opened the bathroom door, dodging a knife coming towards him. His eyes widened, watching the weapon stuck in the wall, he was almost sure that the blade didn't hit him because Changbin missed on purpose.

“What the fuck?” Hyunjin gazed at the man naked in the bathtub, blinking heavily. “I know you're still mad at me, but this?”

“You can't just walk in while someone is showering just like that.” Changbin frowned, finally relaxing. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanna talk, ok? It’s not nice to live at the same castle as you and see you avoiding me, just ‘cause now you can avoid me.” Hyunjin let the light silk robe slip off his shoulders, revealing his naked body watching the knight look away. He entered the bathtub. “Why are you still mad at me?” 

“Are you serious?" Changbin met his gaze, his eyes getting dark. “You abandoned the throne, you made a plan with my sister without telling me, you almost got all of us in trouble, you put my family in danger, and do you have the audacity to ask why I'm mad?”

“Bin…” 

“Don’t ‘Bin’ me.” Changbin got up, pretending not to see Hyunjin biting his lower lip. “You should leave, find another place to stay, to hide. I don’t want my family in the middle of a war because of your irresponsibility.” 

The former king surveyed the knight's body, he had scars all over his back and ribs, Jin couldn’t resist pulling him back by the waist, his languid fingers stroking Changbin’s sides.

“Should I?” He whispered in Bin’s ear, watching him shiver. “Are you not coming with me?” He licked his soaked skin, lips ghosting the short man’s neck, turning his body to properly look at his eyes.

“Jin I-” 

The moment was interrupted by a scream coming over the window. Things happened very quickly. Changbin put on his robe fast enough, sword and knife in hand, running through the scream’s sound direction, Hyunjin followed him stumbling over his own feet, eyes wide, scared, as his bare feet touched the grass, he could see what made Changbin’s sister scream. 

Two giant boars, followed by nine other horses. 

King Juyeon and his hunters. 

“Oh shit.” 

.

.

.

“I apologize for the delay, my king.” Hyunjin bowed, finally in decent clothes. “We weren’t expecting such an honorable visit.” 

“I’m going straight to the point… Hwang…” Juyeon seemed confused not knowing exactly how to treat the former king. He stepped close to the young man, ignoring how the three knights next to him grabbed their swords, when he was close enough to almost count Hyunjin’s face moles, he knelt at his feet.

Hyunjin’s jaw dropped. 

“Be my hand.” He asked, pleading eyes. “Please.” Juyeon’s voice was calm and soft, almost comforting, Hyunjin could notice big dark circles around his tiny eyes, and some worry wrinkles, he looked so much older than the last time Jin saw him. 

The weight of the crown.

“People are asking for you. The west nobles are coming to take Miroh Circle, they are not accepting me sitting in that chair.” The King raised, his glance locked at Hyunjin’s. “Help me.” He mouthed, sound didn’t actually come out. “The kingdom will collapse if you don’t.”

The blond man opened and shut his mouth a few times, thinking about an answer. 

“What if I declined?” 

“Then we're gonna destroy the life of every person that you care about.” That was not the king, it was his old brother, Hyunjae, the guy that started all the mess. 

“It’s nice how you try to be a cute and nice guy, and then your brother blows everything up, huh?!” Hyunjin hissed. 

“You-” Lee Hyunjae tried to approach, but Jisung appeared in front of him.

“I’ll be your hand, your Majesty.” Hwang finally pronounced. “But not because you’re asking for it.” He put his blond strands behind his ears. “I’m coming back because of my people.” 

.

.

.

They were sitting around the big dark wooden table, surrounded by the high stone walls of the courtroom. Hyunjin hated how cold that room was, he could feel the summer vanishing with the cold morning air. He straightened his tunic, rested his cheeks in his hands holding a yawn. Hwang had returned to the royal palace a week ago, and they were trying to calm the nobles who were still shocked about him abandoning the throne.

In that week he learned some things about the new king. Lee Juyeon was a gentle charming guy, but he was also clumsy and a little bit naive. Hyunjin concluded that the realm would eat him alive. 

Hwang certainly hated royalty duties, however he knew how to survive in that circle. 

Lee Juyeon didn’t. 

"Do you have anything to add, your Highness?" Jaebum asked. Kim Jaebum, the oldest adviser in the counselor never left his place, even when Hyunjin had run away, he kept his loyal behavior to the crown, always ready to serve. 

Hyunjin shook his head. They were still calling him "Highness" and "Prince" since he was part of the royal family. 

"So about the tax law. I heard that you agree to rethink it, your Majesty." 

That guy. Jin hated him (Hyunjin hated a lot of things). Yang Hyunsuk, a west side noble, realm bank owner. A fucking rich pig. 

"What?" Now the prince was listening. 

The tax law. 

The real reason why they started spreading rumors about king Hyunjin around the kingdom. He claimed that the great fortunes should be truly taxed, it was a scandal, his adviser Felix and his mom tried to get the idea out of the former king's mind, but it was in vain.  _ Whoever has gold needs to share it, then our people will not starve.  _ It was a nice system in theory, really capable of supplying the whole realm, but the rich families didn’t buy it, they didn’t want someone messing with their gold. 

“Lord Yang told me about your ongoing tax decree…” Juyeon gave Hwang an unreadable look. “I know that your intention at the beginning of it was-”

“We’re not backing off.” Hyunjin felt his temper increase, crossing his arms over his chest. “As the hand of the king, and the true prince of the kingdom, we’re not backing off at the tax law, you can get over it, Lord Yang. There’s no discussion about it. Great fortunes will be taxed, including the gain of your bank.” 

“Prince Hyunjin… You know that’s why you’re not the king anymore, don’t you? You should think about it, while you still manage to have a voice in this counsel. You didn’t listen to your advisers at the time, but King Juyeon, as the sane person he is, will listen to me, and Lord Kevin, who also agree that this tax law is insanity.” Hyunjae finally opened his mouth, he was too quiet for Hyunjin’s matter. “You’re the only one disagreeing at this point.” 

“The reason why I’m not a king anymore is that you can’t keep your fucking mouth shut and you end up filling your brother's head with shit, and now we're here. The kingdom is collapsing, people are starving on the streets and they would have invaded the castle causing a riot if I hadn't returned.” Hyunjin was speaking louder than expected, losing his composure. “You asked me to be your fucking hand, now you’ll gonna listen to me!” He pointed to the king, face red in exasperation. “And you should send your brother back from where you came, he would be more useful there.” 

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-”

“ENOUGH!” Juyeon stood up abruptly, slapping the table, everybody shrinking in place, they had never seen the man react like that. “I’m sorry about it, Lord Yang, I know we had more to discuss, I’m sure that we’ll find a solution that will be beneficial to all.” He massaged his temple, regretting having lost his patience. “We’ll reschedule this session tomorrow, at the same time. The discussion will start from this same topic.” He sighed. “You’re all dismissed.” 

The councilors were not reluctant, attending the king's request, they’re leaving the place. 

“Prince Hwang.” 

The now (again) prince stopped in his place, looking back to his king. 

“Yes, your Majesty?” He almost rolled his eyes, he just wanted a bottle of wine and his bed. 

“Walk with me through the gardens?” Juyeon blinked a couple times, his pup's eyes not letting Hyunjin answer anything else that wasn’t…

“Sure, your Majesty.” 

  
  
  


When they reached the edge of the garden, it was possible to hear the sea. The king motioned for his subjects to move away. On the other hand, Hyunjin was sure that Jisung or Changbin were camouflaged somewhere close to them, they never left him alone, never. Juyeon signaled to a bench, asking silently for the prince to sit. 

They sat side by side. 

“Do you mind if I tell you a story, prince Hwang?” Juyeon’s voice was soft.

“I’m all ears, your Majesty.” Jin was regretting all his life decisions at this point. 

“I almost died right after I was born.” King Lee started, closing his eyes, like he was searching from where to begin. “I had some rare anemic crisis, and I needed a lot of blood.” He glanced at the lilies growing in front of them, moistening his lips, then he took off his crown. “I’m sorry, hope you don’t mind it, you must know how uncomfortable it is.” He giggled. 

That was the first time that Hyunjin saw Lee Juyeon smile. 

He had a nice and pretty smile, his tiny thin nose wrinkled as his teeth showed up. 

Really nice and pretty smile. 

“So.” He proceeded speaking, snapping the prince from the smile analyzes. “My brother, Hyunjae, he was only two years old when he saved my life for the first time.” 

So that would be a speech in Hyunjae’s defense. 

The blonde should have seen it coming, just in that single week with Hyunjin back at the castle, he and Hyunjae didn’t have a dialogue without bickering once, every single council meeting they had, they both almost attacked each other’s throat. 

“I know. He’s not an easy person at all, believe me when I say that I know.” The king was finally facing Hwang, their eyes locked. “He’s my brother.” He chuckled.

Hyunjin couldn’t resist smiling back. 

“I don’t wanna bother you with battle stories, so I’m just gonna leave you with the information that Hyunjae saved me about ten times as far as I could tell.” He scratched his neck. “Despite the case that he’s my brother, he would die for me without thinking once, and I’ll do the same for him.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I know that I look like a naive guy who doesn't know anything, and lives behind his older brother back, but it's not what it seems. I’m just not a politician, I don’t use to mess up with power, I hated it just like I know you do. It’s very clear that you put this crown over my head just to get rid of this.” Both men still stared at each other. “But just as I love and cherish my people, so do you. And I know this is the reason why you came back, and this is the same reason that I thought I would like to go back north.” Juyeon looked up at the sky. “But I’m starting to care about the people around here too.” 

The prince remained silent for a moment, watching Juyeon’s profile, the sun was shining right behind him, he didn’t need a crown to look like a king, Hyunjin had to admit that the north guy was breathtaking. 

“How do you expect me to react, your Majesty?” That was all he was able to say. 

“I don’t expect your reaction, your Highness. I expect your friendship.” 

.

.

.

A month has passed, winter has come, and the kingdom appears to finally be getting on good terms. The tax law remained, however King Juyeon convinced Prince Hyunjin to decrease the amount a little through the great fortunes, making the nobles settle their asses down a little. 

They were getting along, the king and the prince. Very well.

  
  
  
  


The sound of blades blaring was loud, Hyunjin recognized the growl coming from one of the men in the training arena. Changbin was shirtless, only in brown cotton pants and bare feet, the prince raised his eyebrows at the scene, the knight never took his armor off, he was not the exibicionist type. Then the prince saw his guard adversary, in the exact same way as him, Ju Haknyeon, Juyeon’s favorite hunter, both men were dirty and sweaty, but they were laughing at each other, bickering and provoking. Jin couldn’t hold himself back from staring at Hak’s ass. 

“The old and new gods really have their favorite ones.” He whispered with a smirk. 

“It doesn't even seem that your knight almost cut Hak's throat.”

“What the fuck!” Hyunjin held on to his chest. “I’m sorry, your Majesty, you scared me.” He let out a hard breath. 

“I thought you saw me! I’m sorry I scared you, Jin.” Juyeon grimmed, holding a laugh. 

_ Jin.  _ The prince had not yet gotten used to that intimacy, however he was not complaining.

“I almost cursed you!” 

"It 's ok!” The king fanned the air. “What do you think about a friendly duel? I miss training, I feel like I'm rusty.” He invited the man by his side, excited for the answer. 

“Oh, your Majesty, what are you gonna say to your court when you get your ass beaten by the former king?”

As said, they were getting along really well.

They left the tunics aside, wearing only pants and white shirts, Juyeon took off his crown and boots.

“What's with fighting barefoot?” Hyunjin made a questionable gaze. 

“To feel the nature, your Highness.” The king answered with a bright smile. They took the swords, as Changbin didn’t allow them to use real swords, so they had to settle for pieces of wood.

“Your knight is no fun!” Juyeon giggled, moving his wooden sword, cutting the air, heating up.

"He fears for his king's life." Jin teased, then stretched his thin legs, also moving his sword against the air.

“Are you ready, Prince Hyunjin?”

“Always ready, King Juyeon.” 

It seemed like a dance, both had their feet too light, the movements were precise and smooth, nor did it seem that they hadn’t been training. Hyunjin invested without fear, causing the king to dodge gracefully, they smiled at each other, heat rising through their bodies, sweat running down their foreheads and necks.

“Come on, your Majesty, won't you attack?” Prince Hwang invested again, in a heavier attack, putting all his weight to an impulse. 

The sudden change in weight made Juyeon stumble as he dived, Hyunjin was too close, also tripping over his own feet, they fell, the blonde on Juyeon's lap, the wooden sword pointed at the king’s throat, their gaze locked, they were panting.

“You’re beautiful.” 

That was what came out through Lee Juyeon’s lips, he was smiling.

And something that had never happened to Hwang Hyunjin seemed to occur:  _ he panicked. _

.

.

.

“What did the king say to you that made you run away?” Changbin asked, arms crossed over his chest.

They were in Hyunjin’s new chambers, only the captain of his royal guard was present. Seo followed the prince when he raced back to his room, he was watching the duel, analyzing every Hyunjin’s actions. How the younger smiled at the king, laughed and looked at him softly. He saw how the prince deeply blushed when King Lee said that he was pretty. 

“That’s none of your business, why did you follow me?” 

“I’m just asking what made my prince blush like this.” He teased, having fun with Jinnie’s embarrassment. 

“Shut up.” Hyunjin wasn't finding it funny at all, in fact he was getting pissed. “Do you want to push me to the king to finally get rid of me and be happy with Felix?”

“No, you’re not bringing this up, are you?  Are you really going to play dirty now? ” Changbin took a few steps back, feeling affected.

“Now will you say that this isn’t true? You haven't spoken to me properly in weeks.”

“We didn't talk because you were too busy drooling over the king!” Now Seo was getting mad. What started with a joke was turning into a tantrum. 

"Stop acting like you weren't relieved that I finally left you alone!" Hyunjin's voice tone was increasing with each sentence.

"For fuck's sake, are you hearing yourself? Did the royal power finally swallow your brain?" Changbin was incredulous.

"Oh, the heir to the richest family in the Miroh Kingdom will really play this card?"

"I gave up all my noble's rights when I followed you and agreed to be your knight, Hyunjin, you don't know what the fuck you’re talking about." 

"You have no right to drag this over me when you were the one who chose to be by my side!" He yelled, he didn’t mind holding back his tears anymore.  _ Why was Changbin like this? _

"I just asked you about your relationship with the king, why the fuck are you making it an argument about us?" Bin was trembling, his throat clenching from holding his tears. 

"There's no us, Changbin." 

"Yeah, 'cuz now you just have a new favorite sex toy, huh?"

Changbin realized that he shouldn't have said that, he recognized that their relationship was so much more complicated than what they showed. Hyunjin and Changbin didn't love each other like that, they were more like best friends that like a lot to fuck while single and not in love. But, the thing was that Bin was in love with Felix and Hyunjin knew that, even so he continued to pursue his knight just because he wanted to get laid, Changbin knew him, he knew how to kiss him, to touch him, he was his best friend, so it was easier. 

"Get off of my face. Now! Leave." Jin's cheeks were bright red, his eyes were swollen. 

"I didn't intend to stay, anyway." 

When the door closed, Hyunjin's knees met the floor, he burst into tears, losing his strength, he didn't know how long he stayed there, hugging his own legs, sobbing until he couldn't understand why he was feeling so bad. The prince crawled over to one of the bedroom wooden tables, where the drinks were, reaching for a bottle of wine, drinking directly from the neck.

The moon was already high in the sky when he realized he was in the gardens.

The bottle of wine had run out, Jin was gazing at the horizon, head empty. 

“Your Highness?!”

_ Great. _

“Hey Prince Hwang wha-” Juyeon interrupted himself, perceiving Hyunjin’s situation. “Jin are you drunk?” He pointed to the clear bottle fallen by the prince's feet, then he saw the dried tears over his cheeks when he sat by his side. “Is everything ok?” 

Hyunjin sobbed again.

“Yeah, your Majesty. Everything's ok.” His voice was breaking, he was unable to speak.

“It doesn't look like it is, can I do something for you, to make you feel better?” The King asked nicely, worry in his words. 

Hyunjin inhaled holding all the air in his chest.

“It's complicated.”

“Is it something related to sir Seo?” That was really an innocent question. “These castle walls are thin, I couldn't understand, but I could hear you yelling at each other.” 

“It’s not what people think. Us. Changbin and I.” Hyunjin was tipsy, so his lips were moving slowly as he spoke. “I love him. I care about him. He has been by my side since I was born.” He signed. “But it’s not that simple. First he’s a man, second is that it’s not a romantic feeling.” He was just spilling his guts. “He is not in love with me, I’m not in love with him, we just know each other and what each other likes, you know?” Putting the blonde strands behind his ears. “But now he’s in love with Felix, and maybe I’m a selfish bitch that didn’t allow him to enjoy that feeling ‘cuz I was too scared to be alone.” 

They were silent for a while.

“So you don't love each other?”

“Was that all you heard?” Hyunjin laughed sadly. 

“I heard that you had a complex relationship with your knight, yeah. But, I didn’t understand why you have complicated the situation this much.” Juyeon slid his hand up to Hyunjin's back, stroking it softly. “You can solve this. Apologize to him, and say that he can live happily with the one he loves now.”

“You’re really a simple man, huh?” Hyunjin let himself go, his head falling on the king's shoulder, he closed his eyes. “I wish it were that simple.”

“And why isn't it?” 

“You wouldn't understand.”

“What I’m understanding here is: two people that care about each other are very sutbborn.” Juyeon was still rubbing Hyunjin’s back, his hand coming up to the blonde strands, caressing the prince’s hair. “Things are only complicated because we make them that way. We are able to simplify things, we just don't want to.”

“Maybe you’re right, King Juyeon.” Jin remained with his eyes closed, feeling Juyeon’s fingers in his hair. 

They went silent again, a comfortable silence. Until the king realized that Hyunjin fell asleep on his shoulder. He giggled softly, embracing the prince’s waist, easily lifting him up and carrying him to his quarters.

He left a snoring Jin in his sheets, looking back one more time just to smile like a fool at the scene before closing the door.

.

.

.

When the king requested him to go on a hunt trip, he didn't think that he would end up liking it this much. Of course, they hadn't hunted anything yet, just set up their tents and went after wood for a fire later. However, it was fun. Jisung, one of Hyunjin's knights, was completely immersed in a lively conversation with one of Juyeon's hunters, Eric.

  
  


"Why do you call them hunters?" That was what the prince asked as he accompanied the king through the forest, both holding a bow and arrow.

"They're not my servants, they don't fight to protect me of something, they fight for themselves, they're free." Juyeon told him, saying it like it was obvious. 

"Oh. Makes sense."

Hyunjin and Juyeon had the same sense of justice, they came to that conclusion, both of them did not pay much attention to formalities, and only really made use of it out of obligation. Even though their ideals were the same, when talked about the actions taken by both it was different. Juyeon was a good strategist, he was able to listen to his advisers, Hyunjin just wanted things to be his way, without thinking about how it could affect the kingdom's reputation. However, when the king needed them to be bold, the prince was able to set things right, and if they needed caution, Lee was there to keep Hwang from going overboard. They were complementary, and they understood that very well.

"There!" King Lee whispered, excited, grabbing Hyunjin's hand without noticing it. 

Hwang pretended that his heart didn't stumble when he connected their fingers. 

"I don't see anything, Ju." 

_ Ju.  _ Yeah,  _ Ju.  _

"Take your bow." 

Hyunjin clumsily managed the weapon.

"Excuse me, prince." The king gently put his hand on Hyunjin's elbow pressing his fingers through his skin, moving in the right direction. "Can you see the direction of the arrow? Close one of your eyes." 

The other man let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, feeling Juyeon's gasp right in the tip of his ear, the king's chest rubbing at his back, the other hand grabbing his waist.  _ Fuck.  _

"Oh!" Jin saw the fox ears. "How did you find it that fast?" He whispered back, trying not to scare the creature. 

"I saw the footprints first, then just followed the track." 

They were still in the same position, Hyunjin could feel Juyeon's crotch on his ass, he tried his best to not think about it. The king’s nose was ghosting his ear. 

“When my hand leaves your elbow you release the arrow, ok?”

Hyunjin just nodded, unable to find words. Then the king gently dropped his hand of Jin’s elbow, Hyunjin shot. 

Missing it, scaring the animal away, they watch it run. 

“Shit.” The prince sighed, hearing a soft giggle behind his back. “Why are you laughing at me?!” His affected tone made Juyeon laugh even more. “Jerk!” He punched the king’s arm. 

“You missed on purpose, didn’t you?”

_ How could he know? _

“I’m not a hunter, ok?” Hyunjin tried to defend himself, yeah, he missed on purpose, he didn’t want to murder a inocent creature like that. 

“Come on, animal friendly, let just fish something.” 

Then he took the prince's hand again, guiding him through the woods.

  
  
  


They were already drunk and full, the ember was already going out in the fire, Jisung was telling them a horror story. 

“Then the witch ate their brains just like soup!” 

“This is gross, Sungie. I’m not scared at all, I’m just disgusted.” Hyunjin was resting his head on Juyeon’s shoulders, feeling tipsy and dizzy. “I liked Eric's story more.” He teased.

“So ask Eric to be your knight, dumbass.” Han rolled his eyes, showing his tongue. 

“Hey!” The prince pretended to be mad. “I’ll cut your head off, sir.” He pointed his finger to the man. 

They laughed hard. 

It was funny how things were so smooth with his royal guard, they were completely trustable, and it was the same to Juyeon and his hunters, they seemed like a family. 

“Do you wanna sleep already? You look sleepy.” The king whispered close to Hyunjin’s ear. 

“Yeah, maybe I should rest, hoping I don't get a cold!” Prince Hyunjin tripped over his own feet while trying to get up, causing Juyeon to hold his waist. “Thank you.” He mouthed, cheeks blushing. “Good night, gentleman, make yourself comfortable. My forest is your forest! Watch out for brain-eating witches!” 

Hyunjin left for his tent, arranging the blankets and hays, he and Juyeon would share the same shelter, but the beds were far apart. Summer hadn’t arrived completely yet, so it was still a little cold, he just took off his jacket and boots before going to bed, getting under several blankets. 

  
  
  


He tried to sleep, but the cold strong wood’s wind was not allowing him to. 

“Jin?” 

The prince had listened when the king entered the tent not long after him, he didn’t dare to look, but he heard the man adjust his own bed. He tried to pretend that he was sleeping. 

“Hyunjin I can hear you shaking.” 

Something moved, suddenly Juyeon was lying next to him.

“What are you doing, your Majesty?” Jin whispered, finally opening his eyes. 

“You’re shaking! I can't let you freeze, come here.” Juyeon joined him under the covers, hugging the prince’s thin body.

“You’re drunk!” Hyunjin noticed, assuming that Lee would never do anything like that if he was sober.

“So are you, Prince Hwang.” 

They laughed, Hyunjin hiding his face in Juyeon's chest, trying to prevent him from seeing how flushed he was.

“Who could have had this brilliant idea of camping without winter having in fact ended?” King Juyeon muttered, then giggled, he tightened his arms around Hyunjin's waist, trying to stop him from shivering. “You should have kept your coat on, your Highness.”

The prince finally found the courage to stare at Juyeon, their eyes locked. It was possible to hear the river current not really far from them, and Eric and Jisung snoring in the tent beside theirs. They remained silent for a while, Hyunjin's tremors ceased.

“It's better this way?” 

“Yes, you’re warm.”

“Jin… Can I…” He hesitated for a few moments, then mumbled. “Can I kiss you?”

Hyunjin answered him, smashing their lips together.

The human body is a tool, with several functions. There are many things that can be exercised by the human body, especially if the part used is the mouth.

The tongue.

The pleasure.

Provide pleasure, for yourself or others.

There is a funny thing about pleasure, it seems to increase when there is affection. And the affection, well, the affection is crazy.

A madness worth living. That it's worth getting lost in.

In the middle there is a bond of heat from bodies, mouths that kiss, two of them. One in the other, curled up exchanging flavors. In the middle there are two men that don’t have anything to lose but themselves in their fluids. With speed dictated by the rhythm of the kiss, in precise tune. Hyunjin slides his lips to Juyeon’s chin, biting the area and throughout his neck, then shoulders, receiving squeezes on his buttocks and hot gasps in response to each hickey and bite.

When they reached their limits they were dizzy with pleasure. 

Melting over each other. 

In love. 

.

.

.

  
  


Juyeon opened his arms ready to embrace him as soon as he saw the prince, but Hyunjin stopped a few steps away from him. They were at their favorite place in the gardens. 

"Your Majesty, we need to talk."

"Ok?!" King Lee raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t think…” He hesitated. “I don’t think you need me anymore.” 

"What?" Juyeon seemed confused, not following what Hyunjin meant. 

"The kingdom is running perfectly, people trust you now, me as the hand of the king is just…" He breathed heavily. "Doesn't make sense anymore, you're doing fine alone, your Majesty. I'm going back to Seo's castle."

The king blinked a couple times, reasoning what had just been said. 

"But… Things are like that because you were by my side…" 

"Yeah, but now you know how to deal with everything, I’m useless..." 

“Don’t ever say that again.” Juyeon approached slowly, with a sad expression. “How can you be useless at this point? You basically saved me!” He cautiously held Hyunjin's tiny face in his hands. “Tell me the truth, Jin. Why are you running?”

After the day at the camp, they both didn't know what to do, confused with their feelings. They knew one thing: the hidden kisses exchanged behind the walls though the castle, the touches, funny gazes and laughs. All of that meant something. However, what Hyunjin noticed was that he couldn't ruin someone else's life again. Not Juyeon's.

“People love you, and they will soon pressure you to find yourself a queen.” And the truth was, Jin would never be able to see Juyeon falling for someone else. Just thinking about someone making him laugh hurt. He was feeling like a bitter teenager. “You’re the perfect king, Lee Juyeon, you need to find someone who can keep you on track, not drag you down. I’m just a failure trying to do things right.” He put his hand over the king's, taking them off his cheeks, holding on everything he got to no burst into tears. 

“Failure? What are you talking about, Hyunjin, you’re the most kind and caring person that I know. You have taken more people off the streets than other kings have tried in this realm’s history.” Even with his hands off of Hyunjin’s cheeks, he held them, didn’t let him pull back. “I’m not finding any other person to be by my side when the exact prince that I want is right here in front of me.”

The prince avoided the king’s stare. 

“We can’t, Juyeon, is not that easy. I know  how you used to be free in the north , but that’s not how things work in the south. People will talk, it will be a scandall. Don’t ask me to stay, don’t ask me to destroy everything we built.” 

“Jinnie…” 

He felt like his heart couldn't take it, Juyeon was a simple man, so it was certain that the only place he would like to be was next to Hyunjin. He wasn’t foolish not to understand how much he was in love, and how much the prince had messed with his head. In all aspects. The king adored every single second around Jin, he was used to the boy's presence, he didn't want to let him go.

“Don’t Junnie.” 

“Please stay.” 

“I can’t, your Majesty, I’m sorry.” 

Although he didn’t want to order Hyunjin to stay, he thought about it. He felt an egg urge in his throat. 

“At least tell me that you’ll come visit, don’t tell me that we’re gonna be strangers.” He brought the prince’s hands up to his chest. 

Hyunjin could feel Jueyon heartbeat's below his fingertips, his eyes started to tear up a little. And, like always gifted with words, the king whispered: 

_ "You will always have a home in my kingdom. You will always have a home in my heart." _

**The end?**

**Author's Note:**

> a portuguese note for my secret santa friend: AMIGA ME DESCULPA POR TE FAZER SOFRER. te amo demais, espero que você tenha gostado! 
> 
> who else ventured into reading: thanku so much.  
> twitter: @ppacespearb


End file.
